kaiju4everfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Godzilla
Shin Godzilla is the Godzilla that first appeared in 2016. __TOC__ History 2016 The government assured the citizens that the creature would not surface, only for a giant monster to crawl out of the bay and into Tokyo. Stumbling around on its hind legs and pushing itself forward with its tail, the monster destroyed buildings and shoved cars and boats out of the way as it began to head inland. All the while, the creature secreted the red liquid from its gills and poured it onto the streets. The Prime Minister deployed a squadron of helicopters to attack the beast, but when they approached the monster suddenly stood up on two legs and sprouted arms. The attack was called off when the Prime Minister learned civilians were still evacuating the area, while the monster simply returned to the ocean. The Japanese government immediately began formulating strategies to deal with the monster should it return, while a representative of the American ambassador collaborated with a team of officials researching the monster. The representative, Kayoco Anne Patterson, revealed that the abandoned yacht actually belonged to a zoologist named Goro Maki, who was researching a huge living creature moving on the sea floor. The zoologist named the creature "Gojira" (呉爾羅), meaning "incarnation of God" in his hometown on Odo Island. The American Department of Energy learned of the man's research and dubbed the monster "Godzilla." Based on this information, the researchers concluded that Godzilla was feeding on nuclear waste on the sea floor, and sustained himself through nuclear fission in his body. The fission caused Godzilla to leave a trail of radiation in his wake, but also made him overheat and forced him to return to the ocean to cool off. Shortly afterward, Godzilla surfaced in Kamakura, now evolved into a new form twice as large as before. The [JSDF scrambled its forces to engage Godzilla, with the Prime Minister finally giving the order to fire. Unfortunately, the JSDF's weaponry had absolutely no effect on Godzilla, who continued heading north toward Tokyo. The United States military offered to attack Godzilla instead, and after receiving the Prime Minister's approval deployed several B-2 Spirit Stealth Bombers to Tokyo. The government concluded that their current meeting location was right in Godzilla's path of destruction, and as such the Prime Minister and his top-ranking ministers fled in a helicopter, with Yaguchi and the other lower-ranking officials escaping in cars. While the government officials fled Tokyo, the bombers unleashed their payload onto Godzilla, visibly injuring and enraging him. In response, Godzilla's body began glowing purple, and he unleashed a powerful atomic beam from his mouth, obliterating three districts of Tokyo and downing the helicopter holding the Prime Minister and the high-ranking government officials. After expending such a huge amount of energy, Godzilla stopped moving and entered a state of hibernation. With Godzilla incapacitated, American and Japanese forces began approaching and studying him. However, Godzilla's natural defense mechanisms interfered with their equipment if they got too close. At the same time, Yaguchi and the other members of his research team decoded the rest of Maki's research on Godzilla. The combined research led to the conclusion that Godzilla expelled so much radiation that he would be unable to move again for approximately fifteen days. It was also determined that Godzilla's cells were capable of converting air and water into a radioactive isotope that provided him with energy. Analysis of parts of Godzilla's flesh blasted off by the military's attack revealed that Godzilla's healing factor allowed pieces of him to continue evolving and take on lives of their own. In this scenario, Earth could be overrun by rapidly-evolving mutated creatures if Godzilla was not stopped. With this revelation, the American government decided that Godzilla had to be destroyed. The Americans gave the Japanese government a period of two weeks to evacuate Tokyo, after which it would drop a hydrogen bomb onto Godzilla and hopefully destroy him. The interim Prime Minister agreed with the plan and evacuation began. Yaguchi and the American representative, Patterson, disapproved of the plan to use nuclear force on Japanese soil and began developing an alternate strategy. Because it was discovered that Godzilla's blood and dorsal plates acted as a natural cooling system for his body, Yaguchi believed that a blood coagulant would interrupt Godzilla's blood cooling system, causing him to perform a reactor scram to stay alive and freeze solid. The Prime Minister agreed with the plan and convinced the French government to make the U.S., China and Russia to postpone the nuclear strike until the day Godzilla was to awaken. On the day Godzilla was to awaken, Yaguchi officially began Operation Yashiori, the name given to his plan to use blood coagulant against Godzilla. Trains laden with explosives were sent to strike Godzilla, causing him to awaken, after which waves of drones fired rockets at him and forced him to expend his atomic energy. Buildings around Godzilla were then detonated, pinning him to the ground. Using concrete pump trucks, the operatives force-fed Godzilla the blood coagulant, eventually causing his entire body to freeze over completely, leaving him in a state of suspended animation. The operation was declared a success, and the American nuclear strike was called off. Scientists concluded that the half-life of Godzilla's radiation was only 20 days, allowing Tokyo to recover quickly from the nuclear fallout. The Americans warned that if Godzilla were to reawaken, they would not hesitate to use the H-bomb against him. Yaguchi, meanwhile, expressed his desire to rebuild the Japanese government to be better prepared to combat Godzilla should he reawaken. As Godzilla stood frozen in the streets of Tokyo, several humanoid skeleton-like creatures with Godzilla's dorsal plates on their backs were seen sprouting from the end of his tail, reaching out to the sky.}} Personalty To be added Videos }} Gallery Vinyl Figures To be added Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Series